Cedric X Harry
by DethanLover
Summary: Cedric and harry are dating.
1. Chapter 1 - Young Love

Cedric X Harry.

Getting Off the hogwarts express holding the cutest most perfect boys hand I taught how lucky am I. Cedric is mine and I am his. He's my everything. I want to marry him one day and have his kids. He makes me so happy.

We walked in the great hall and separated to sit with our friends and housemates. Everyone was talking about their summer and how great it was. I wanted to tell them the full story about mine how I and Cedric fucked for hours how he couldn't get enough of me but that might be a lil tmi lol. Seamus made awkward jokes about how I and cedric probably didn't leave his room all summer. I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed and agreed with his joke. I smiled to myself thinking if they only knew lol.

After the new students were sorted into their respective house. Dumbledore introduced our new defence against the dark arts teacher miss umbridge. She was employed by the ministry of magic to make sure we were learning the correct way to defend ourselves aka the wrong way.

After we got settled into our dorms. I wanted to run and find Cedric but I figured since I only saw Ron and Hermione twice this summer I should at least spend an hour catching up. When we were getting caught up on each other's lives. Ron spent some time with his dragon obsessed brother and Hermione learned to speak fairy. I told them about me and Cedric's summer together how romantic it was. I left out the part about us fucking of course. I didn't tell them about how Cedric giggled when I kissed his happy trail. I didn't tell them about how we cuddled and talked after. I didn't tell them how we were almost caught once by his dad. His dad likes me now he no longer sees me as Cedric's competition. He saw me as Cedric's prize (the boy who lived).

We decided to go to the courtyard where I saw Cedric and a couple of his friends. I ran over to him and he gave me a very passionate kiss in front of his friends almost like he was declaring I was his.

He introduced me to some of them. Then I left to sit with Ron and Hermione on the lawn. They were trying to soak up the last bit of sunlight till the cold starts to set in.

(The next day.)

I woke up shaking after having a horrible nightmare of Cedric being killed by Voldemort in a graveyard somewhere I was so terrified it felt so real. I stayed in bed for a minute and decided to go get ready for class since I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. As I made my way down to the gryffindor common room I saw Cedric looking up from the sofa he smiled when he saw me he said I taught we should have Breakfast together and I would walk you to class. I said sounds like the perfect way to start the day.

We sat next to Ron and Hermione we ate in silence. Then was interrupted by Seamus forcing his way in between me and Cedric. He turned his back to Cedric and said good morning Harry you're looking extra good today. I just looked at him shocked wondering why he would say that and in front my boyfriend. Hermione broke the awkward silence by saying of course he looks good he always looks good. He has a boyfriend to impress. He just said yeah and got up and left. When I saw Cedric he looked really pissed off. I'd never seen him look like that before it surprised me in a good way I guess. Cedric walked me and Hermione and Ron to our class in silence. When we're almost to the door he grabbed my hand and kissed me and sent sparks through my body. Then he looked at me with his beautiful grey eyes and said your mine and I love you. I kissed his cheek and whispered I love you to in his ears and walked into class.

In class I sat next to Ron. He was going on about some girl he liked or something I kind of tuned him out thinking about Cedric.

After first period we had class with Hermione for the rest of the day at lunch Cedric sat with his house and I sat with mine. After lunch we talked as he walked me to my next period. When we got In Front the class we saw Seamus talking to Neville and Cedric kissed me and said see you later babe. When he called me babe I got red.

As I got to last period a lil late the only free seat was next to Neville. When I sat down we started a conversation because the teacher was running late. We talked about random stuff how our summers were. Then he asked how long I was dating Cedric which was weird why he would. Bring him up. I told him since Christmas. Which was half true because Cedric and I met just before school started last year when Ron's dad introduced me to him and his dad before we got to the Quidditch World Cup. Before Christmas some of the kids who stayed back instead of going home were playing spin the bottle and when it was Cedric's turn he landed on me. He was a great kisser. Afterwards though he told me he enchanted the bottle so that it would land on me I laughed and that's how we started talking. Then on New Year's we kissed again for the second time and he asked me out.

The teacher walked in and it was umbrige

I was so pissed it was her. I would have preferred anyone else. She talked about the stupidest things for most of the hour. Then she said something I couldn't ignore she said there are nothing we should fear. All the dark wizards are gone and despite what you may hear he who shall not be named is not back. That's when I said yes so loud someone in New York probably heard me. She looked shocked. Everyone was looking at me I said yes he is much quieter that time I said Voldemort is back. She hushed me and said to see her after class.

I walked into umbriges office it was pink and had pictures of cats everywhere I was throughly creeped out she said sit. I did then she said your punishment is to do some penance she gave me a feather that didn't require any ink. She told me to write I must not tell lies until it sank in. I wrote it five times before my hand started hurting and the words appeared. I got up and left.

I sat with Ron and Hermione they both wanted me to tell someone maybe Dumbledore but I decided not to he's already got a lot of other problems.

I was sitting in my dorm around midnight staring at the ceiling when I got a text from Cedric saying open your door. I got up and opened it and there he was staring at me with his cute grey eyes. I said what you are doing here. He replied I have to make rounds to make sure none of the students are sneaking into anyone else's room at night. So I took it as an opportunity to sneak into yours. You're such a rebel I replied. We talked for about an hour. He told me that his grandmother was sick and he was kind of bummed about it. I tried to cheer him up a bit by telling him about my childhood well at least the parts I enjoyed. Hose brief moments when Dudley was actually nice to me. He told me about his and his mother.

When it was almost 1:00 am he had to leave. He gave me one of his warm long hugs that made me feel so loved then kissed my cheek and left.

I fell asleep quickly that night and he was there.

I got up a lil late in the morning hastily got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. I sat next to Ron and Hermione we talked for a bit.

At dinner time dumbuldore came in the hall to make an announcement he said that there is going to be a tournament called the tri wizard cup which will see 3 schools performing the Durmstrang, the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. There will be three champions I implore anyone entering this competition to do so with a strong heart the competition will be for students 17 and over only. No one underage will be allowed to participate.

There was a lot of angry shouting after that then he said quite really loudly and the hall went silent again. We will be hosting the two other schools for the competition you are all to be on your best behaviour and represent the Hogwarts with honour and dignity.

The next day everyone was in the room with the cup watching all the brave souls put their names in. Then Cedric came in with a bunch of his friends and put him name in he then gave me a cute wink and smile and left with his rowdy friends. Then Fred and George tried an aging potion to try and out there names in and it backfired causing here hair to turn white everyone laugh.

We were all sitting in the great hall to welcome the other schools when I noticed some girl was sitting really close to Cedric. She was really leaning into him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he's handsome. It comes with the territory.

Dumbledore walked in an said I would like to introduce the lovely ladies of beaubatons academy of magic and there headmistress Ms Maxime. then some very pretty girls came in gliding when they reached to the front of the hall small birds appeared around them and disappeared in a blue sparkle.

Then he said I would like to introduce the proud sons from the north durmstrang institute and some rugged looking guys walked in and there headmaster Igor Karkaroff. The guys performed a military drill then there head master and Victor Krum walked in much to rons amusement.

When all the new students where all settled in and the feast and conversations have died down. The minister of magic came on stage and basically said the same things Dumbledore did.

The next day we were all sittings in the cup room watching more brave souls put there names in the cup and victor krum walked in and the whole room went silent as he marched up to the cup passing the age Barrier and putting his name in. When he put his name in he looked at me and smiled.

I got bored of watching people putting there names in the cup and decided to go for a walk down by the lake. I was sitting on a log when I heard someone with an accent say hello I turned to see it was victor krum. He then said do you mind if I sit. I realized I was just staring at him before I said yeah sure no problem. He was even more handsome up close.

I told him how amazing he was in the Quidditch World Cup and that I was a fan. When he said that's nice to here am actually a fan of yours to. I said really why and he replied because your the boy who lived. I replied with ohh yeah sometimes I forget who I am just for a moment. He noticed how I got all silent and said did I do something wrong I replied by telling him no it's just sometimes I like to forget about all of that. He replied with why you should be proud. He came a lil closer to me and was staring into my eyes. I think he was flirting or at least trying to. Then I realized he's probably never had to try this hard before he is victor krum after all. I made up some excuse on why I had to leave and he offered to walk me back to my dorms I told him sure. I mean why not. When we got back to my dorm victor was staring at my lips then he said you have really nice pink lips very sexy. I told him he had nice muscles and he flexed his bicep for me and asked if I wanted to touch it. I told him maybe later I really gotta go now. He replied with ok bye see you later and he walked away. I noticed how cute his butt was when he was walking away and it made me smile.

In the afternoon Cedric and i decided to go for a walk. So we held hands and walked pretty close to the forbidden forest. When I told him how close we were getting he told me don't worry he'll protect me I just rolled my eyes in protest. He pushed me up against a tree and we started kissing. He made every inch of me tingle. I was suddenly in the mood lol. I got close up to his ears and whispered I want you Cedric. When I looked at his face he looked very excited and his bulge confirmed it. We made our way back to his dorm room. Cedric pushed me on his bed. He took out his wand and waved it and all my clothes were off. Then he just stared at me laying under his sheets. Then he used the wand to take off his clothes and got under the sheets with me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Young Conflict

**I woke up early wrapped in Cedric's arms. He was still asleep. I had to maneuver my way out the bed trying not to wake him. I got dressed as quietly as possible while looking at his beautiful rosy cheeks and golden brown hair. In that moment I felt so lucky to be his. Cedric was the perfect guy. When I got back to the Gryffindor** **Common room it was still pretty early in the morning I didn't think anyone would be awake until I saw Hermione on the couch. She looked up and gave me a smile that said I know where u were and what u we're doing. My cheeks turned red and I said ' morning' she replied good morning' I replied ' yeah I just came back from a run' she quickly replied ' don't even ' and chuckled. I said ' was it that obvious ' she replied 'yes now come here I wanna hear details ' I said ' fine I suppose I can give u a little details' I told her a lot about how Cedric was really good in bed how he's bigger than you would think but I didn't go into extreme details like how I grab his shoulder and moaned when he enters me with his huge cock. How he pins my hands down as he thrusts into me over and over how I can feel his cock hitting my g spot over and over again. I didn't tell her how I could feel his cock pulsating when he released his cum inside me instead I told her all the family friendly details and just enough to make her blush.**

 **I went up to my dorm and got ready for breakfast then met up with Ron and Hermione and made our way to the great hall for breakfast. We ate in silence except for the occasional questions I got from seamus** **who sat really close to me. I hadn't noticed before but he was kinda cute in a kinda nerdy way. I was looking at the ravenclaw table for most of breakfast trying to find ced but he wasn't there almost to the end of breakfast when most people were leaving I felt someone sit next to me I turned and it was victor krum I swallowed my pancake and said ' hey' he replied ' hey how are you this morning?'**

 **I replied ' am great just a lil tired' he said ohh that's to bad I was hoping you could show me around and maybe we could go for a walk down by the lake' I replied ' that sounds great I would love to but victor I should probably tell u I have a boyfriend' victor looked a lil shocked am assuming everyone he's ever gone after became instantly single when he talked to them. He replied ' ohh well we can be friends ' I replied yeah I would love that and he got up and left. After breakfast I went back to my dorm and slept till the afternoon. Then I showed victor around hogwarts he seemed really interested in learning the history and he took every opportunity to touch me that he got kinda made me a lil uncomfortable. Then we went down to the lake and as I was showing him this part close to it that had apple trees and he kissed me. I pulled away and said ' I told you I have a boyfriend ' he looked at me and said ' am sorry I just couldn't help myself' I turned and ran back to the castle.**


End file.
